


You’re Special To Me and God

by RottenApplePikmin3



Category: VeggieTales
Genre: Christian Characters, Christianity, Cold, Coming Out, Fever, Fluff, Friendship, Human AU, Innocent kiss, M/M, Sickness, it’s okay to be gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenApplePikmin3/pseuds/RottenApplePikmin3
Summary: A series on events that lead to Bob and Larry to come out to each other and accept that God loves thm, even with their sexuality, because he loves them for who they are, not who they liked or loved.I can’t believe I wrote this, a serious one too. But I feel like I need something for people who are afraid of coming out. I used Veggietales since they’re religious in a way and is easier to remember characters.This is a human AU because I don’t know how to make fruits do stuff





	You’re Special To Me and God

It was wintertime and everyone was quickly going inside their homes, since a blizzard was arriving at midnight. Bob sighed as Larry talked about a cloud he saw that looked like a cute sheep with gray fur. He looked at the buildings that was to their left, they were going to their share house. 

Bob wishes that he didn’t ask Larry to be his roommate, of course choosing your best friend is the first option, but after a while you will get annoyed by the person you see everyday.

“You think the sky sheep will come back?” Larry innocently asked as he placed his green mitten on Bob’s shoulder. Bob tensed up and try not to snap at his friend.

“Larry...”

“I wished I could of ask their name!” Larry continues.

Bob was about to yell but look up to see they’re close to home, Bob smiled and rushed to the front door. Larry saw Bob run to the house and thought it was a race. He giggled and quickly follow his friend, as Bob opened the front door, Larry crashed right inside the house. Bob heard a table falling and a pot breaking.

“I’m okay....” Larry called out.

Bob shook his head before chuckling, he knew that he couldn’t replace the pot until next week but he don’t mind. He walked inside and saw Larry picking up the broken glass.

“I’m sorry Bob, I thought I would hit the door.”

“It’s okay Larry, I know you didn’t meant to break my flower pot.”

Larry smiled and walked to the kitchen to throw the shards away. Bob took off his red sweater and hang it by the door, revealing his red turtleneck sweater with a white shirt under it along with his cross necklace, he continued to take off the winter gear he had on.

Larry, who’s still in the kitchen, wiggles his nose begin to softly sneeze. Larry knew he was sick two days ago but he thought he would get better, but Bob keep taking him outside to buy food, warmth, and supplies for the blizzard. He sneezed louder, and he coughed before covering his mouth with his elbow. 

Bob heard Larry and shrugged it off, he thought he sneezed and just clear his throat afterwards. Bob tapped his chin, hoping he went to everyone house and gave them items they needed for the harsh cold that will hit. He yawned and go to the kitchen to make sure Larry wasn’t eating all their food they saved.

Larry, who was looking for a can of soup but gave up, was slightly sleeping on the kitchen counter. 

“Larry? Why are you still in your jacket? It’s warm in here!” Bob exclaimed.

Larry shook his head, “Bob, it’s cold in here, if you want me to freeze, be my guest! But I’m staying right here being warm!”

Bob raised his brow and walked over to his pal. He place his blushed hand on Larry’s scorching forehead. He quickly move his hand after being warm by Larry’s forehead.

“Larry, you’re hot!” Bob said, concern was obviously visible in his voice.

Larry was tired and confuse on Bob trying to hit on him when he’s sick, “Thank you Bob, you have nice blue eyes” Larry attempted to complement Bob.

Bob blinked before realizing that Larry thought he mean something else, “Oh Larry, I meant you’re burning! You probably have a fever or the cold! Or even worse, both!”

Larry was about to say how can he get both sickness if they should come one by one, but Bob quickly left to get a thick blanket they bought not to long ago. He gave it out the closet, where they store it, and he went up to Larry’s room. He remade the bed so the thick blanket was under Larry’s thin blanket he always used.

Bob went downstairs to get Larry, he walked by the living room to go to the kitchen but he stopped when he saw Larry, his back facing him, on the couch, coughing. 

“Larry! Don’t cough on the couch! You might get me sick when I sit there!”

Larry turn his head to kinda see Bob, “I’m sorr..”

He was cut by Bob who didn’t want Larry to feel sorry about spreading his sickness to his roommate.

“Don’t apologize, just, just get off the couch and go to sleep. I made the bed for you so you will feel warm, I doubt you need your jacket.”

Larry sniffles before going upstairs to his room, Bob followed since he was concern that his best friend doesn’t take off his jacket to be more comfortable, as Larry got to his room his face first fell on his bed.

“Larry, you’re not going to sleep like that!”

“Goodnight Bob, this is where I sleep now,”

Bob shook his head, “You always sleep here,”

“I sleep here with my jacket on now.”

Bob groaned and walked towards Larry, Larry expected the tomato to yell at him about him being too warm or that he don’t need his jacket for bed but, Bob flipped Larry over, so his back was laying down on the bed, and started to unzipped the jacket. He took it off of Larry and put it on the foot of the bed.

“You can put it on when you’re leaving to get something or to use the bathroom.”

Larry shivered, he was wearing matching outfit with Bob but he had a green turtleneck, Bob took Larry’s mitten off and put them in the pockets of the jacket.

“Bob! I’m freezing!” 

Larry sat up and started rubbing his arms together, trying to get more heat to his poor arms, Bob rolled his eyes as he pull the covers aside.

“You can go in your bed now”

Larry happily and swiftly lay down in his bed and put the covers over him.

“Goodnight Larry”

“I wished I wasn’t the only one sick” Larry replied to Bob’s goodnight.

Before Bob moved away from the bed, Larry got up a bit to pull Bob close to him to kiss him on the lips. Bob panicked and pushed Larry away.

“What are you doing!”

Larry smiled devilishly, “Trying to make you sick too! You’re not safe! The couch have germs along with the kitchen! And now you got my sickness on your lips too! We can be sick together!”

Bob rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand quickly, grossed out that his best friend kissed him, he stick his tongue out at Larry as a sign of no forgiveness before walking out the room. Larry smiled and lay down to sleep. 

Bob grumbled as he walked to the bathroom to wash his hands AND mouth. He was washing his mouth, he leave his hand there for a bit and smiled, he sorta enjoyed the kiss. He silently shook his head and told himself he can’t think like that, it was a friendly kiss, just a kiss from a male friend. No more, no less.


End file.
